


All in the Family

by Chiharu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: A few interconnected ficlets where Tachibana Ann from tenipuri and Tachibana Aya from yowapeda are cousins.Aya is seven when Fudoumine goes to nationals. Back then, she hadn't been able to distinguish the difference between first and second serves, much less understand the competitiveness of the junior high school tennis circuit. All she really remembers is sitting in the stadium with An-chan and feeling overwhelmed by the bright lights. She still thinks about the black and grey of Kippei-nii's jersey from time to time, even after Kippei-nii stopped playing tennis competitively and Aya's scrimmages with An-chan became less and less frequent.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for SASO back in 2016

Aya is seven when Fudoumine goes to nationals. Back then, she hadn't been able to distinguish the difference between first and second serves, much less understand the competitiveness of the junior high school tennis circuit. All she really remembers is sitting in the stadium with An-chan and feeling overwhelmed by the bright lights. She still thinks about the black and grey of Kippei-nii's jersey from time to time, even after Kippei-nii stopped playing tennis competitively and Aya's scrimmages with An-chan became less and less frequent.

Aya loves tennis, even if she's fairly mediocre compared to her cousins. She enjoys watching the trajectory of her ball end in a perfect arc, dropping slices when her opponent least expects it, and feeling adrenaline pumping through her veins when her opponent's shot lands on the other side of the court. To Aya, tennis is about gauging her own abilities and knowing she can make that forehand if she sprints for her life. Tennis is about fight or flight, and Aya always chooses to fight.

In retrospect, this explains a lot about Aya's personality. It doesn't, however, serve as an acceptable excuse for socking Onoda, kicking the boy in class 2-5 for ogling Miki's chest, or for serving tennis balls at her kohai's heads when they space out during practice.

“You’ve always been so aggressive," An-chan says during the next family reunion, a mere two days after Aya's team failed to qualify for the interhigh. They're sitting under the fan of their grandmother's home in Kanagawa, and Aya hadn't even planned on attending this reunion weekend if her team had won their last match. Her only consolation is that Miki had invited her to the cycling team’s interhigh next week.

"I am not," Aya huffs with a papico in her mouth. She'd split a pack with An after they came inside from carrying groceries in the summer heat. "Besides! I never managed to beat you!"

This just makes An-chan laugh. "You're like, six years younger than me! That's like assuming Echizen Ryouma can defeat Roger Federer!"

Aya just grumbles as she leans back against the hardwood floors. She can hear her mother and aunt chatting in the kitchen as they prepare dinner. "Well. Echizen Ryouma doesn't go to my school, so I don't care."

"Aha!" Ana leans over Aya until she's grinning down at her. "But your school does have a national championship team!"

Against her judgement, Aya snorts. "They're all lame. Cycling is a boring sport anyway. Tennis requires much more technique and precision."

An taps her own chin thoughtfully. "Maybe. Or maybe you were spoiled for attention at a young age. Nii-chan's team really doted on you every time you came to visit. You were so convinced you'd marry Kamio-kun."

"I did not!" Aya shoots up and jokingly punches her cousin's shoulder, just in time for the front door to open. She expects their grandmother to appear and admonish them for slacking off, but it's Kippei-nii who appears at the doorway instead. He hadn't been around when Aya arrived with her parents this morning. Yet, judging by his clothes, Kippei-nii probably got sent on errand duty too. "Kippei-nii!"

"Hello, Aya. Long time no see."

Aya pouts. "You didn't come to my last birthday party."

"I sent my gift with An," he says while An laughs behind Aya. "Was there something else you wanted?"

"Yeah!" Aya stands up and smoothes out her skirt. "Let's play tennis!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aya has always looked up to her cousins even before Fudomine went to nationals in her third year of elementary school, so some parts of Aya knows that she only began playing tennis because of An-chan and Teppei-nii. Thankfully, her interest in tennis outlived Aya's crush on her first instructor. She found herself sticking with the sport, even though she knew she'd never be as good as Teppei-nii or An-chan.

So Aya is pleasantly surprised when An-chan shows up to one of Aya's games unannounced. It's been years since they've spent time together outside of family reunions and major holidays, but Aya is still excited when she spots An-chan on the bleachers after her game.

"Congrats on your win," An-chan says with a wave. She's clad in a blazer and her trademark tennis skirt, and Aya is impressed by An-chan's ability to bend the dress code for her sports journalist job.

"Thank you," Aya says with a grin. Despite sharing the same tennis coach as An-chan and inheriting most of her hand-me-downs growing up, Aya never managed to adopt An-chan's easygoing attitude. "What's the occasion?"

An-chan winks. "Can't I come visit my favorite cousin?"

Any doubt Aya had is temporarily forgotten when the captain calls everyone over for a post-meet briefing. It's only the beginning of tennis season, and Aya really likes her team. She's finally playing singles this year, and Aya has a hunch that Miki is planning to gift her with new tennis shoes for her birthday. By the time the meeting ends, An-chan is hanging around the court with a fond smile.

"Do you miss it?" Aya asks, throwing the strap of her tennis bag over her shoulder.

An-chan just laughs. "Of course, but it's nice to branch out into other sports."

Aya looks at An-chan's business clothes again and says, "Is that what you're here for? Work?" Aya may not be at the top of her class, but she's smart enough to know there's only one nationally ranked sports club at Sohoku. "I'll take you to the cycling club."

"My sources say you have inside information on this year's Interhigh champions."

"Is that source my mom?" Aya hip-checks her cousin, sending both of them into laughter. "I can hook you up with Miki if you want to talk to her, but you have to treat us to ice cream afterwards."

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah," Aya agrees as they round the corner towards the club room. Despite Miki's constant encouragement, Aya has never found cycling interesting. She loves tennis because it's a test of balance and precision. Cycling, on the other hand, feels more like a competition of endurance and brawn. Still, there's no denying that the road racing club has come far since Aya and Miki first found Onoda pinning anime club posters to the school bulletin board. "Go easy on them, though. They're all a bunch of weirdo nerds." She pauses. "Fast weirdo nerds."

An-chan gives her a knowing look. "That's the nicest thing I've heard you say about anyone."

"Sure," Aya says as she spots Miki with her toolkit. "So what's your professional opinion?"

"Of the cycling club?” An-chan taps her chin thoughtfully. “I think they're gonna go far."

Aya waves at Miki. "I think so too."


End file.
